Lydia Deetz and Spider Woman
by Captain leon
Summary: After a disastrous photo contest, Lydia Deetz and HER cat boy Percy visit Jesica Drew, who is the super heroine: The Spiderwoman. With her they will fight Dracula, the werewolf and Frankenstein.
1. The spider discovered by the cat

_This is a non-profit fanfic that does not intend to infringe the rights of those who own the Bettlejuice and Spiderwoman franchises. Translation done with DeepL and myself, forgive grammar and punctuation errors, thank you._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND SPIDER WOMAN**

 **Capítulo 1: The spider discovered by the cat**

It was a sunny afternoon in the town of Winter River and the native birds were chirping all over the place as the older residents went out to their gardens and enjoyed reading the local newspaper.

In spite of this calm, peaceful atmosphere, a young girl named Lydia Deetz cried inconsolably over her bed after coming home from school in a Victorian-style house on a high, uniform hilltop overlooking the surrounding area.

The girl had the blackest hair one could imagine, which contrasted with the girl's white skin which was very snowy.

The door to Lydia's room opened and a black cat came in and jumped on the bed and rubbed against the girl's arm as he purred to try to cheer her up.

"Don't be sad, Lydia," said the cat, as incredible as it may seem, and then turned into a cat boy.

The cat boy had nothing to do with the image you see in Western imagery, he was not furry, he had no furry face, no cat eyes or nose, no moustaches or animal paws. He was just like an ordinary boy (though extremely cute) with only a pair of ears and a cat's tail.

"I'm sure that Brewster paid the judges to vote for her picture," tried to console her the cat boy named Percy.

"No, now that I see it better, Claire won clean." Lydia said while she wiped away the tears.

At Lydia's school, there was a photo contest and Lydia who was very fond of photography thought she would win the contest. Her photograph "the weeping angel" consisted of an angel in the village cemetery, who looked headlong under a family crypt, the statue was covered on his face by a very thin web and every day the web captured the morning dew, giving the impression that the angel was crying.

Although the photograph was superb, she lost to the photo that the hateful Claire Brewster brought back, which consisted of showing the face of a dog in extreme make-up.

"The composition of Claire's picture was better than mine," Lydia assessed, although Percy thought the judges only voted for the funny look of the puppy.

"It's not enough that I have my darkroom to develop photos, I need help and advice to improve my photos. Otherwise Claire will win again using only her cell phone," admitted Lydia, who already replied and had a voice that was the envy of all the girls at school (and so Claire and her lackey girls made fun of her because they were envious).

"And what will you do, Lydia?"

Lydia looked for a moment into infinity with those beautiful, huge, dark eyes of hers, which crowned the whole of a perfect long, slender face and long neck like that of a cerval feline.

"I'm going to the city, my cousin Jessica lives there. She runs her own newspaper called "Justice", and the newspapers need a lot of photographic work, so I'm sure I can learn a lot there."

With that resolution Lydia went to her parents and asked them if she and Percy could spend the holidays in the company of her oldest cousin.

Both Charles and her stepmother, Delia, had no objections and called Jessica Drew, who agreed to let her young cousin go to her.

"She won't be alone," Jessica told them on the phone, "my nephew Billy, who is a little younger than her, will also be spending his holidays in the city."

"That's not a problem, you see," said Charles, "a friend of Lydia's is also going with our daughter, his name is Percy. I hope we're not imposing too much on you."

"Don't worry, charles. I'd be happy to welcome Lydia and her friend."

Preparations for the trip came and after taking a bus to the city, the young men arrived at the station where they were met by their cousin Billy and a photographer named Jeff.

The three young men introduced themselves and Jeff took the three boys to the building where the newspaper was located.

"I'm really sorry Jessica couldn't come in person, but running a newspaper isn't easy," Jeff told Lydia and Percy as he drove them to the Justice newspaper in his car.

"Jessica built the building?" wanted to know Percy.

"No, Aunt Jessica bought it from the previous owners who wanted to demolish it," Billy told him. "Justice is a medium sized but very ambitious newspaper, you'll see you'll love it, plus Aunt Jessica has a huge double-tailed helicopter that's huge, not like those narrow helicopters over there."

"A gift from Dr. Drew, one of the best doctors in the world, although he is now retired," said Jeff.

.

.

"Cousin Jessica!" Lydia exclaimed happily as she met her older cousin and was ready to embrace her.

"Lydia, good to see you again, it's been almost a year, hasn't it? The last time I saw you was when your father opened his house in Winter River."

Lydia then introduced Percy to her cousin, and Percy was impressed to see that Lydia was not mistaken in telling him that she looked a lot like her.

"When I was a cat, I didn't pay much attention to other people and how they looked," Percy thought. "But I see that Jessica Drew, like Lydia, has very white skin and very black hair and a very pretty voice. The only difference is that Jessica has blue eyes."

"And you're a close friend of Lydia's, Percy?" Jessica asked with a smile.

"More than that, we're engaged," Percy replied with a broad smile.

Jessica, Jeff and Billy exchanged surprised looks.

"Cousin Jessica," Lydia intervened while a silver colored blush ran down her cheeks, "it's true, Percy and I are engaged... You see, it's complicated."

"Well, then you'll tell me all about it, Lydia... and Percy."

.

.

After seeing the newspaper facilities, Jessica drove Lydia, Percy and Billy home. Each of the three boys had their own room, but at that time Percy was in Lydia's room debating what they would do next.

"I don't want to have to lie to Jessica," Lydia decided, "but I came here so that Jessica would let me immerse myself in everything related to photography in her newspaper."

"Don't be afraid Lydia, I think you can tell Jessica about Beetlejuice and how I became a cat boy."

"I hope you're right, I'll tell her calmly and you let me know if anything goes wrong. If nothing bad happens, you finally get your tail and ears out, so we can settle the whole thing once and for all."

.

.

Jessica asked to speak with Lydia and Percy at night to catch up and that was the perfect excuse for Billy to go to bed.

Lydia began her story and Percy noticed that Jessica took the story calmly and without skepticism. In the end Percy pulled out his ears and cat's tail, making Jessica look at both boys in surprise this time.

"Wow, I didn't expect this, but as a journalist I assure you that I've seen a lot of things, and some people also have special abilities, those who use them for good, but also for evil."

"Thank you for understanding Jessica," Lydia thanked her and Percy bowed.

"You guys are welcome, but I don't think you should tell your story to anyone else, including your cousin Billy."

"Don't worry, Jessica, we won't. Percy also promises," Lydia assured her, and Percy nodded strongly.

"Now about the whole boyfriend and girlfriend thing..."

It was a night of long talks and explanations for both Lydia and Percy, but in the end they both went to sleep in their respective rooms and Jessica made sure to go for a walk afterwards to make sure that neither Lydia nor Percy had gone to each other's rooms.

"I didn't think I'd have to chaperone. I just hope my spidey sense tells me if those two want to "formalize" their relationship... Well Jessica, let's go to sleep, tomorrow we have to work very early."

.

.

The next day, Billy had to wake up Lydia and Percy. After the three boys had had cereal and milk, they went to the Justice newspaper to meet Jessica, who had left early in the morning to run the newspaper.

The three young men took the bus and because there was severe traffic jam, they decided to get off the bus and walk the rest of the blocks they had left.

It turns out that the jam was due to a bank robbery and to the bad fortune of the kids, the thieves had fled and were heading right for them!

Percy considered taking out his ears and cat's tail, and defending himself from the thieves in case they wanted to hurt them, fortunately a feminine and athletic figure cut the path between the thieves and the three boys.

She was dressed in an elegant but attractive ensemble of scarlet and golden colors, and the woman had an enviable physical appearance. You could tell she was very athletic, and on top of that, she was telling the thieves to surrender and submit to the police.

"It's spider woman!" Billy shouted.

"Billy, kids! What are you doing here!" The spider woman was impressed to see the children in her care right behind her.

"Do you know spider woman?" Percy asked Billy.

"Yes, she has saved me on numerous occasions with my Aunt Jessica and Jeff."

"Watch out!" Lydia shouted as one of the thieves drew his gun and pointed it at the spider woman, who was distracted by the presence of the three boys.

The spider woman recovered quickly and turned around and faced the thieves as she pointed her extended index finger at them.

A spider web came out of each of the superheroine's index fingers and stuck to the thieves' gun, then the guns were pulled into the spider woman's hands.

The thieves turned to escape, but more cobwebs wrapped around them and immobilized them until the police arrived.

"Are you all right, kids?" The spiderwoman asked them after the police took care of the thieves.

"Don't worry, spiderwoman," Billy calmed her down, then introduced Lydia and Percy to the superheroine.

After the introductions, the spider woman left as quickly as she arrived and the three friends headed to Jessica's newspaper.

Percy asked to see Jessica's helicopter, so Billy showed it to him, while Jessica and Lydia went to see the newspaper's photographic studios.

"What did you think of this all, Lydia?" Jessica told her after the tour.

"I liked everything I saw Jessica, I think I'll learn a lot during the holidays…"

"Is something wrong, Lydia?"

"Well, it so happens that the spider woman rescued us from some thieves and well... Percy discovered that you cousin Jessica are spider woman."

Jessica Drew stayed as if she'd received her spider ray.

"You know Percy is a cat boy and with his super-developed sense of smell, he discovered your identity as a superheroine. But don't worry, I asked Percy not to say anything to anyone. I'm not talking about this either."

"Well, I was worried for a moment," Jessica said, "but I trust you guys won't reveal any of this."

"Percy and I promise you," Lydia assured her, and along with Jessica they returned to the main office."

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

 _Fanfic dedicated to Winona Laura Horowitz_

 _Winona Ryder as Lydia Deetz_

 _Original title: Un gato contra tres monstruos clásicos_


	2. Lydia's information

_This is the starting point for the retelling, which focuses on the episode: "Dracula's Revenge" from the Spiderwoman cartoon. The ambience of this fanfic is situated in the 70's-80's_

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND SPIDER WOMAN**

 **Capítulo 2: Lydia's information**

After a week Lydia had already learned a lot about professional photography thanks to the help of her cousin Jessica Drew and her friend Jeff, who had a romantic fixation on the editor of the newspaper Justice.

"I see you're very overprotective of Jessica," Lydia said to her cousin Billy, who always appeared to be inappropriate every time Jeff wanted to flirt with Jessica Drew.

"What do you expect, she's my aunt," said Billy, "I have to protect her from anyone who tries to get close to her."

"Don't you think Jessica should make the decision about who she wants to date?"

Billy was silent and at that moment Jessica went to the boys' place and after greeting them went to her office.

After an hour Lydia and the boys wanted to talk to Jessica, but she was not present in the building.

"Aunt Jessica always does this," Billy told Lydia and Percy, "every time Jeff and I want to find her, it seems like the earth swallowed her up."

Lydia and Percy exchanged significant looks, Jessica no doubt went to fight evil as the spider woman.

"I hope you take care of yourself, Jessica," Lydia was a little worried.

.

.

Late at night, Jeff and the boys found Jessica working in front of her typewriter and checking out the publisher for tomorrow.

"Jesus, Jessica," said Jeff worried, "it's too late, you should go home."

"It's true, Aunt Jessica, you work too hard," said Billy.

"I'll just stay a little longer," Jessica said without looking up from her work, " What about if you, Jeff, took the kids to my house."

"Okay Jessica, but tomorrow you're coming to the movies with us, Lydia wants to see a horror movie and it would be good if you came and relaxed a little."

"But I don't like horror movies." Jessica was trying to make excuses.

"Please Jessica," said Lydia, "you have to take your mind off it, and I would also like you to come with me to the shops to expand my Gothic wardrobe."

"All right, guys, I guess I can relax tomorrow."

.

.

As promised is debt, Jessica accompanied the three kids tomorrow. Jeff had to carry bags, but so did Billy and Percy.

"Lydia I'm hungry," complained Percy.

"Where could we go to eat?" Lydia asked Jessica.

"I know the right place," said Jessica with a smile.

"Oh, no," Jeff complained, "no more hot dogs, please."

"No more?" Lydia asked puzzled by the man's reaction.

"Aunt Jessica always invites us to eat hot dogs when she decides to take a break," Billy told her.

"Please Jeff, let Lydia and Percy decide. So, guys, what do you want to eat?"

Needless to say, when Percy heard the words hot dog, he jumped for joy and in the end, to Jeff's horror, everyone went to eat the damn hot dogs.

In the afternoon, the five of them went to see the movie that Lydia wanted to see, entitled: Twilight Bats.

"You see, Jessica," said Jeff, "the film isn't that scary."

At that moment Jessica's spider sense was activated and showed her that in Europe, more specifically in Romania, Count Dracula was attacking the citizens of a city near the vampire's crypt.

"Excuse me, but I think I'll go out and get some popcorn," Jessica excused herself and just walked out of the room.

"Poor Jessica, I think the movie frightened her," Jeff shook his head.

"What a shame to have such a fearful aunt," said Billy, "I wish she were as brave as spiderwoman."

"I think Jessica is going to do her superheroine thing like the spider woman," Lydia whispered to Percy, so the others wouldn't hear her.

After the show, Lydia and the others left the movie theater to meet Jessica who was leaving a phone booth.

"Guys," Jessica said excitedly, "I just got reports that a vampire is attacking in Romania, so there we go."

"Vampire? Please, Jessica, you won't believe in that stuff." Jeff buffed.

"Romania! Can I go, Jessica?" asked Lydia, who was delighted with that country.

"I don't know, I don't think your parents would approve."

"Come on Aunt Jessica, you always let me go with you and Jeff."

"Okay, Lydia, Percy, you can come with us," Jessica acepted.

Lydia and the others went to the Justice building and went up to the helicopter hangar.

"I've never seen such a big helicopter in my life," said Lydia, impressed by the double-tailed helicopter, "it's very spacious inside. I think only a military troop-carrying helicopter is this big."

After everyone was in their seats, the helicopter ascended to the building's helipad, thanks to a lifting mechanism.

"Well, here we go," said Jessica and the helicopter left straight for Romania.

.

.

The helicopter also served as a jet plane, so it arrived in Romania earlier than expected. There were crazy rumors of a vampire attack going around and the five of them went to see the cemetery of a local village, where the first attacks were said to have taken place.

Since Lydia was a Gothic girl, she was delighted to go to the cemetery and when they arrived took as many pictures as she could, this time applying all she had learned during her stay with Jessica.

They arrived at Dracula's crypt and saw that it was open.

"Look, the crypt is open!" Billy shouted.

"I'd better take a look at it," said Jessica, but it was stopped by Jeff.

"Don't even think about it, Jessica, a dark crypt is no place for a woman. Let Billy and I go, Percy as it is to your care to stay in this place as well, just like Lydia."

That said, both Jeff and Billy entered the crypt, but after a while they still didn't leave.

"I wonder what's taking them so long," Lydia muttered worried.

"I'd better go see," Percy offered, but Jessica stepped forward.

"You guys stay hidden behind that stone," Jessica said, and then she turned into the spider woman, and then into the crypt.

"Be careful," Lydia asked her and together with Percy they went to hide behind the huge gravestone.

After a while neither Jessica nor the others left the crypt.

"I think we'll have to go inside and see what happens." Suggested nervousness, Lydia.

"Look Lydia, someone's coming out of the crypt."

Someone was coming out of the crypt, but it wasn't Jessica or her friends. It was Dracula who apparently came in the company of the werewolf and with them, Billy and Jeff! Turned into werewolves.

The clothes of their friends had not been torn and they would have passed through furry creatures had it not been for the fierce character on their faces that denoted their new status as werewolves.

The four monsters left the cemetery and Lydia and Percy entered the crypt.

"Look Lydia, there's the spider woman!"

"Cousin Jessica!" Lydia shouted as she saw how the spider woman seemed to be the victim of a trance that didn't let her move a single muscle in her body.

Lydia and Percy lay the spider woman's body on the ground and tried to revive her, but nothing worked.

"Let me help, Lydia," Percy suggested and then turned into a house cat, then stood on top of the superheroine and pawed her in the chest.

This seemed to revive the spider woman who got up from the floor and after thanking the boys came out of the crypt.

As soon as she had taken two steps outside the crypt, the spider woman suffered a kind of dizziness and then observed that both of her hands had been transformed into the arms of a werewolf woman, and not only that, her face had also been transformed.

"Patty spiders! I'm turning into some kind of werewolf and vampire woman. I have to find a way to get back to my original state before I lose control."

"There's a science institute in this place, let's go quickly," suggested Lydia and the three of them went there quickly.

There was no time to waste, they arrived quickly and with the help of Lydia and Percy, the spider woman drank a liquid mixture that saved her from losing control and returned to her human form.

"Thank you very much, guys," the spider woman thanked them.

"Now what do we do, how do we defeat these monsters?" Percy asked.

"We have to go to the library and get information about these three monsters," said the spider woman.

"Three monsters?" Lydia asked.

"Yes, Dracula told me that apart from him and the werewolf, they also woke up Frankenstein."

"You don't have to go to the library," Lydia said, "you can ask me anything you want about vampires, werewolves or reanimated corpses."

"Great Lydia, then what do you suggest."

"To stop Frankenstein you need to drain his strength, an electromagnetic antenna will suffice for that; for the werewolf we will have to hide the full moon, perhaps with a thick curtain of clouds; as for Dracula, it will be enough for him to receive a great source of light and for him not to regenerate we will have to take possession of his coffin."

"Nya Lydia, you're great," said Percy, who happily wagged his tail and his cat ears.

"Well, let's get to work," said the spider woman and the three of them went to get an electromagnetic antenna.

Frankenstein was transforming all the inhabitants of the village into creatures similar to him, but the rapid intervention of the spider woman with the electromagnetic antenna saved the citizens who returned to their original form and forced Frankenstein to take refuge in the Von Frankenstein castle.

Then they went after the werewolf and saw him with other werewolves, including Billy and Jeff, trying to transform a couple of fishermen who were sheltering under a bridge.

This time the spider woman threw her arachnid ray at a group of clouds and they grew in size and covered the full moon that lit up the whole place. All the transformed returned to their original state and the werewolf had to flee quickly.

In the end it was Dracula's turn, he and other vampires were attacking some people in a van.

"Jessica," Lydia told her, "there are too many of them, but if you throw your lightning bolt at the blades of that bottom mill, it will spin so fast and reflect so much light that it will defeat Dracula."

According to Lydia, the spider woman agreed and then did what the Gothic girl told her to do.

Dracula's victims returned to their human form and the Count had to flee to his crypt, but when he arrived he realized that his coffin had disappeared and what is worse, the sun rose at that moment and hit him in the face.

"Nooo!"

The vampire disappeared in a volute of smoke and with it the threat that was centered in the village.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

Thanks for reading, don't forget to vote and leave a comment, please.


	3. Gothic bed

_This fanfic is only fiction and is based on the work of Stan Lee, I am not trying in any way to violate the historical figure of Prince Vlad Tepes (Dracula), hero of Romania, such a wonderful country that gave us gymnasts such as Nadia Komaneci and Andrea Raducan._

 **LYDIA DEETZ AND SPIDER WOMAN**

 **Capítulo 3: Gothic bed**

Once all the monsters were defeated, everything went back to normal, in fact, neither Billy, Jeff nor anyone who had been transformed into a monster remembered what had happened.

"We'd better wait inside the crypt," Lydia suggested to her cousin, "so you'll have the perfect alibi and they won't suspect you're the spider woman.

"Okay," the superheroine agreed, and along with Lydia and Percy, they entered the crypt.

A few minutes later, Jeff and Billy arrived.

"You were right, Jeff, there is no such thing as vampires," Jessica said to her photographer friend, while she winked at Lydia and Percy.

"At least we'll get the most out of the trip," said Percy, who pointed to the vampire's coffin, which had been camouflaged and could not be discovered by Dracula. "Let's take this thing with us."

"The coffin?" Jeff said.

"And why would we have to take that thing with us?" Billy asked.

"As a souvenir for Lydia," said Percy as little stars came out of his eyes.

"I don't know..." Jessica said hesitantly.

"Please," Lydia asked this time with Percy, and the two of them put on faces of supplication and tearful little eyes.

"Okay," Jessica gave in with a sigh, "it would be nice if someone took care of Dracula's coffin, just in case."

"What did you say, Jessica?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing, eh Jeff, could you carry the coffin to the helicopter?" Jessica asked with what her poor friend had to obey.

All five left the cemetery when Percy suddenly rushed to a swamp near the site.

It turns out that Percy, with his super-developed feline senses, had located the werewolf's coffin.

The werewolf was not present and the same thing happened with Dracula's coffin.

"Come on, Jeff, you can do it," Jessica told poor Jeff, who had to carry both coffins.

When the five were about to approach Jessica's helicopter, Lydia asked to go to Von Frankenstein Castle to take some pictures.

"There is something I want to make sure of in that place," the Gothic girl asked enigmatically.

.

.

A couple of weeks later.

"And the winner of the school's second photography competition is..." said Ms. Shannon, the school's principal. "Miss Lydia Deetz!"

A chorus of applause echoed throughout the school garden, with applause from Lydia's parents, along with Percy and even Jessica and her nephew Billy and Jeff, who came for the event.

"It's not fair!" Suddenly screamed a blonde with a strong tan and huge eyelashes that looked a mile away than were fake. "The spider woman couldn't have posed for that Lydia Deetz's photographs!"

And not only was it that girl, but the snobby parents of the fake blonde were also against the judges' decision to declare Lydia the winner.

Jessica went ahead and spoke to the judges.

"As director and founder of the newspaper Justice, I can assure you that the photographs are true, I can vouch for that."

The head teacher and the judges no longer needed to listen anything else and dismissed the snobs outside the event.

"Thank you very much Jessica," Lydia said as she hugged her cousin.

"You don't have to, Lydia, you deserved it," Jessica replied and everyone went to the family car that would take them to Lydia's house.

"Don´t thing about that you won," Claire Brewster suddenly cut them off with her snobbish, brainless bunch of lackey girls.

"What the hell is wrong with these girls?" Jessica was upset to see the brats threatening Lydia in front of her family.

Lydia was not intimidated, but rather she took a dignified and proud stand.

"Franky," Lydia called the driver who would take her and the others home, "it's time to go."

"Understood... Miss... Lydia..." said in a deep, spectral voice, none other than the monster of Frankenstein, who was dressed as a chauffeur.

"YIAAA!" shouted Claire Brewster with their lapdogs and fled the place like the devil was chasing them.

.

.

The celebration party at Lydia's house was very entertaining with Japanese Gothic melodies and music by the Japanese Gothic girls' group Ali project. Franky was butler for Billy, Jeff and Lydia's parents' discomfort, but she didn't care.

"At first I had my doubts about this," Jessica admitted as she whispered to Lydia, "but I think it was a good idea to put "Franky" as your driver and butler, Lydia. I just hope your father doesn't have a nervous breakdown, just like your stepmother."

"After the conversation they had with the spider woman," Lydia whispered amusingly, "they'll have to get used to it."

Jessica laughed inwardly as she recalled how in her spider-woman form she threatened the Deetzes with reporting them to the police for trying to marry their underage daughter to an older man who was actually a Beetlejuice dressed as an oil billionaire when they wanted to build a luxury resort on a Hawaiian island.

.

.

After the party, Jessica said goodbye to Lydia and Percy, and returned to New York with Billy and Jeff (who were relieved).

Franky the butler, stayed to clean up the party and the Deetzes still trembling went to their rooms to sleep.

"How do you find your new bed, Percy?" wanted to know Lydia.

"I already got the smell of wet dog and it is very comfortable, I put some pictures of you inside."

"How sweet, Percy," said Lydia as a silver blush ran down her cheeks.

"What about yours?"

"Dracula's coffin is also very comfortable... And I also put pictures of you Percy..."

The two youngsters looked at each other shyly for a second and then held hands to balance them nervously and kissed each other.

"You know Lydia, we wouldn't have to have the pictures of the two of us inside the coffins if we slept, you know, together..."

"I also want to, but in due course, I still want to torture my father and Delia a little more about the resort."

Percy laughed and after giving Lydia a passionate kiss, went to sleep.

Lydia entered her room and after bathing went straight to Dracula's coffin and entered it.

The Goth girl looked at whoever was reading this fanfic and with a smile said to you as she closed the lid of the coffin.

"Have a sweet nightmare."

 **FIN**

 _Thanks for reading, don't forget to vote and leave a comment, pretty please._


End file.
